Work of Art
by renelenier
Summary: Just a little modern day Arwen drabble. Lots of Arthur/Guinevere fluffiness and a little bit of Lancelot pining.


I wrote this months ago after the 'Sweet Dreams' episode. It's a Modern AU where Lance actually introduced Arthur and Guinevere and then they got married. Lance remains best friends with both of them, but he is in love with Guinevere. It's a secret...shhh.

Pairings: Arthur/Gwen, unrequited Lancelot (Lance)/Gwen

* * *

The last of the guests were escorted out a short while ago. He packed the last of the empty champagne glasses into the dishwasher, before hitting the start button. He stopped to check the latest updates on the 10" state-of-the-art screen with all the details that came from the high tech security system that monitored the house and its grounds.

He walked slowly across the great room at the heart of the home and down the long gallery leading to their bedroom. The lights dimmed behind him as he exited each space. Entering the room, he found her atop their bed, lying on her back, knees bent surrounded by an army of papers and flipping through a smaller stash she had clutched in one hand and a felt tip marker in the other.

"What are _you_ doing?" he teased, as he ambled by lifting his shirt over his head on the way to bath.

"Completing _your _art collection" she replied, matching his cheeky inquiry.

He programmed the shower to his setting looking forward to the quiet moment to himself before the impending not so quiet moments with his wife. The thoughts had been dancing around his head all evening, so it wasn't a surprise he didn't fully notice the annoying buzz of her mobile in the other room.

"That was Vivian" she yelled, with a bit too much excitement for his taste. He continued to disrobe, down to only his half-unzipped pants and boxers beneath.

"He's taking her to dinner Friday night" she continued, dropping her arms to her side and staring at the high ceilings of their over-sized bedroom. "You know, I've known Lance almost half of my life and I just don't understand why he can't find someone to settle down with."

"You know what I just can't understand..." He walked back to bedroom. "...you're about to give this woman the commission of a lifetime and you're the one setting her up on dates. Shouldn't she be the one trying to find you a boyfriend?"

"I'll have you know that I am not struggling in that department. My boyfriend is at my beckon call" she smirked and rolled unto to her side to get a better look at her half-naked husband.

"Is he now?"

"Umm Hmm," she nodded.

"Which one is he? The pool kid, right."

"Nope."

"We don't have milkmen anymore." She laughed. "It must be the neighbor. Damn you old man Harris." he shouted, dropping to his knees before her and shaking his fist in air above his head channeling his best Marlon Brando.

"You're being dramatic tonight."

"Too much?"

"_Just_ a teeny bit." Fatigued, she sighed and resigned to herself to it after spending hours trying to convince herself otherwise. She spoke through pouted lips. "Arthur, I want the de Kooning, but it is obscenely expensive."

"Well then Guinevere, it's a relief for me to know that I haven't been hording all of my father's money for no good reason." He gave her a comforting smile and leaned in for a kiss. "Oh and I suggest you do it quickly, because I'm pretty sure Lance will be done with this one inside of a week; two at the most. Vivian is a nice girl, but she definitely not his Lance's type.

"You don't know that for sure. This one could be different. She could be the one."

"Yeah, well in my experience you don't want to be buying priceless masterpieces from someone during the awkward stage of their relationship." He used finger quotes. "Too many variables and a lot of expense things could go wrong. You barely know her, she could go mad after your best friend has had his way with her."

"Lance is not like that." Arthur tilted his head and raised an eyebrow at her. "Okay, but he's always a gentleman about it. He's just, I don't know, fickle."

His wife let out another sigh. He immediately recognized the look on her face as a sad acknowledgment that he was probably right about the prospects of Vivian surviving her latest attempts at matching making with Lance.

He hopped into the shower knowing that she would probably spend the next several days working on Lance's personal life - this was her own masterpiece of sorts. Shaking his head at her determination, he thought that this ongoing project of hers would have been really annoying if Lance hadn't been one of his best friends as well.

* * *

**A/N: Short and sweet. Let me know what you think.**


End file.
